A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol
by Bill20
Summary: This is my own idea for a 'Fairly Odd' version of 'A Christmas Carol' that could have been the Season 10 Christmas special.


It's Christmas Eve in Dimmsdale, and the holiday spirit is at an all time high. Timmy Turner, Chloe Charmical, their families, and their fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, all can't await Christmas morning the next day. However, they overhear Vicky nearby, who's not quite the Christmas fanatic. Since her Christmas bonus with every family she babysits is to leave early, she's upset that doesn't get any extra money. And because of how upset she is, she gets tense with those around her, including her family.

Timmy and Chloe see this outside Timmy's window. Timmy isn't surprised, knowing by heart the kind of person Vicky was. Chloe, however, felt rather sorry for Vicky and wanted to help her. Timmy wasn't so sure, knowing Vicky was beyond help with who she was. But Chloe didn't believe that and got an idea.

Chloe: If we can't give Vicky Christmas spirit the normal way, we'll just have to do it the spooky way.

Timmy: I have no idea what you're talking about, but tell me more.

Chloe: It's simple, Timmy, we just act out _A Christmas Carol_ and scare the Christmas spirit into her.

Timmy: Oh, I think I know what you're talking about. I've seen it on TV as a Christmas Special, this rich, mean old guy gets spooked by ghosts into being nice and generous.

Chloe: Exactly, and that's what we're gonna do to Vicky: I'll play the Ghost of Christmas Past, Cosmo will be Christmas Present (be sure to help him understand the part please Wanda), and you Timmy will play the Ghost of Christmas Future.

Timmy: Yes, that's the scariest one. And scaring Vicky is what I like to do.

Chloe: Now we only need one more; to fill the role of someone in Vicky's life similar 'Jacob Marley'.

Timmy: Hmm, I think I know just the one; Vick. A relative for role model of Vicky's I saw in the past one time. And Wanda, since you were able to disguise yourself as a boy when you once posed as me and my Dad, you get the role.

Later, Timmy and Chloe put their plan into action. Wanda appears before Vicky in the ghostly image of Vick, wrapped in chains.

Vicky (scared): Who are you?

Wanda (as Vick): I use to be an evil babysitter, just like you. My name's Vick.

Vicky: This has to be dream, ghosts aren't real. Must be something I ate. But if you are real, why are you here?

Wanda (as Vick): I'm here to save you from yourself. I'm wrapped in the chains forced on me for the horrid babysitting life I led, and unless you're helped, the same thing will happen to you Vicky.

Vicky: No, that can't happen to me, I'm too young for it.

Wanda (as Vick): Tonight, 3 more spirits will visit you and lead you through your life.

After Wanda disappears, and Vicky goes to bed, Chloe wishes herself into the Ghost of Christmas Past and appears to Vicky in a bright light.

Vicky: Are you one of those ghosts I heard were coming? You remind me a lot of a 'twerpette' babysitting rival of mine.

Chloe: I came to you in this form so you wouldn't be alarmed, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Take my hand.

Vicky takes Chloe's hand and the 2 journey to Dimmsdale of the past, when she was little. Vicky looks at her past with memories flooding back, and a soft spot in her is re-felt.

A moment later, Vicky sees the time when she started her babysitting service. Along with the moments that made her evil. Vicky then begs Chloe to take her home, which she does.

At 2 o'clock, Cosmo appears as the Ghost of Christmas Present, laughing with plenty of food around him. He takes Vicky on a tour of Dimmsdale at Christmas time, which she finds a wonderful sight. Then, he shows her Timmy and Chloe's houses and how the 2 interact during Christmas. Vicky hears the insults about her from Timmy, but also the sympathies from Chloe.

Then, at long last, Timmy approaches Vicky as the Ghost of Christmas Future. He takes her through a vortex and then points to future versions of him and Chloe (married with their own kids; Tammy and Tommy from _Channel Chasers_ ), telling their kids stories about someone horrible from their childhood who had recently died. A second later, she sees adult versions of Chester and AJ, bringing stuff from the dead person's house to sell.

Vicky: I think I get it; this unfortunate person's case of dying alone with no mourners may be my own. My life's already headed that way now.

Then, Timmy brings her to a graveyard and points to an unvisited and neglected grave.

Vicky: Wait, are these visions of inevitable things, or are they only what might happen? If someone changes their present life, the results can change too.

Vicky uncovers the grave in shock to see her own name.

Vicky (in tears): No please, this can't happen to me. I can change all this, I'll honor Christmas no matter the money I get, and keep it all year long to make up for all I've done. I won't forget or shut out lessons I've learned from the past, present, or future.

Vicky wakes up back home, and ready to make amends in the time ahead of her. The offers money to charity and later stops by the Turner and Charmical houses. The 2 families and Vicky all have Christmas dinner together. Sitting next to each other, Timmy and Chloe wink.

Chloe (whispering): Mission accomplished.

All rights reserved to Nickelodeon. No copyright intended.


End file.
